Sentences
by Soul of The Wind
Summary: Forty sentences based on a prompt table that revolves around Sulu and Chekov's relationship/friendship.


**Heart.**  
Pavel has come to find that he cannot fall asleep unless the gentle 'thump-thump' of Sulu's heart is beneath his ear.

**Stone**  
No matter how 'girly' it seemed, Sulu proudly wore the amber pendent around his neck; because it was a gift from Chekov.  
**  
Cold**  
Chekov's favourite part of ice cream for dessert was huddling against Sulu 'to become warm again.'

**Hole**  
The second-to-worst feeling in the world was not knowing if they could escape the black hole swallowing the Romulan ship; the worst was knowing if they didn't, he could never tell the other helmsman how he felt.

**Cut**  
"Don't suck on it, Pavel! Do you realize what McCoy would do if he saw you?!"

**Queue**  
Sulu slammed his lips against Chekov's; effectively silencing the laughter that was about to bubble out at the sight of the Ambassador's long pink braid and making his affections clear at the same time.

**Turn**  
Sulu mentally applauded Kirk's brilliance at the game of 'Truth or Dare' when Chekov was forced to strip down to his socks.

**Apathy**  
Chekov wished he was a Vulcan when he saw Sulu and a pretty female science officer holding hands so he couldn't feel his heart shattering.  
**  
Innocence**  
He was able to fool almost everyone on the Enterprise; but Sulu knew he was no where as innocent as he appeared to be.  
**  
Stay**  
"I would never leave you, Pasha, even if it was an order straight from the Federation Council. I love you."

**Drunk**  
The fact that seventeen year old Ensign Pavel Chekov could drink every Senior Bridge Officer under the table was something that traveled through Enterprise faster than a red alert.

**Attitude**  
Montgomery Scott was more than surprised when Chekov turned and punched a crewmen who had just insulted Sulu square in the nose; he was regretting every slightly negative thing he had ever thought about the pilot.

**Rational**  
"Lieutenant Sulu, is there a reason you and Ensign Chekov are handcuffed together?"

**Possible**  
Sulu did not think it was possible for anything to be cuter than a pouting Chekov and was proved wrong the Russian smiled.

**Temperature**  
He doesn't think he can bite back a laugh when Chekov enters the transporter room wearing about five layers of clothing and two scarves, but manages when he is given a glare that could wither a tree.

**Goodbye.**  
'Goodbye' is not in Chekov's vocabulary, in any language, when with Sulu because 'goodbye' means he might not see him again.

**.Hero**  
They all think that he hero-worships Kirk, but it is all an act so they won't notice he is in love with Sulu.

**Point**  
As he wraps one arm around Chekov's waist, Sulu thinks he is at the point in life where everything is a-okay.

**Try**  
Chekov learned that he needn't try so hard to impress Sulu because Sulu loved him for him, not his accomplishments.

**Dinner**  
Sulu had managed to get his and Chekov's breaks to be at the same time so he could listen the Russian talk about his day, despite the fact that they had spent it together.  
**  
Scar**  
When McCoy questioned where Chekov had gotten the rather large scar on his back he was taken back by Sulu's look of wanting to murder him.

**Perfect**  
Sulu had heard the phrase 'No one is perfect' before but who ever had said it clearly had never seen Pavel Chekov naked.

**Solution**  
Chekov's brow furrowed in concentration as he traced out an equation on a sleeping Sulu's back with his finger.

**Science**  
Botany was his favourite hobby and was pleased when Chekov asked him about it, even though he knew the Russian didn't particularly care for it.

**Proud**  
The look on Pavel's face when he introduced Hikaru to his parents as his lover was more than enough to counteract the look on Chekov's father's.

**Pretend**  
He could speak perfect English but pretending he couldn't helped when Sulu was cross with him.

**Late**  
The best part about Sulu's job were the late nights when only he and Chekov were on the bridge.

**Forever**  
Eternity was a long time and Pavel would not object to spending all of it with a certain half-Japanese pilot.  
**  
Defend**  
Sulu is terrified at how quickly and easily Chekov broke down all the walls that he had spent a life-time building.

**Gone**  
He refuses to believe it when they tell him Sulu is dead and when Sulu's voice crackles through a communicator asking to be beamed up, Chekov grins smugly at Kirk.  
**  
Determined**  
"Did you really run down the halls yelling "I can do that?" "

**Abducted**  
When a landing party that includes Chekov is taken hostage, no one is surprised to see Sulu lead the rescue party.  
**  
Communication**  
Kirk is amazed, and slightly jealous, at the fact that Sulu and Chekov can have a conversation without opening their mouths.  
**  
Disguise**  
They did not realize until they had gotten to the Bridge that they had put on the other's uniform and were ordered to stay in them for the rest of their shifts.  
**  
Drugged**  
The first clue that the inhabitants of Terra 2 were trying to kill them was Chekov proclaiming his love for Sulu then collapsing to the ground with a fever.  
**  
Tragedy.**  
The Bridge, minus Spock, roared with laughter after Chekov stated that Greek Tragedies were in fact a Russian invention.

**Butterfly**  
Pavel wriggled in pleasure as Hikaru nuzzled his way down his chest, planting light kisses along the way.

**Effect**  
Every time Chekov would called him by some Russian nick-name, it brought a grin to Sulu's face.

**Insecure**  
Chekov fingered the package in his hand, hoping Sulu would not find him silly for buying a anniversary present.

**Whisper**  
They were amazingly quiet when making love; the only sounds were moans and hushed assurances of want, love, and need.


End file.
